Twilight's Dawning Hour
by Dustin Ambrollo
Summary: A prophecy made about two brothers turned Pokemorphs. Join them on an adventure spanning the entire Pokemon world. AshxMisty OCxMelody OCxDawn Pic credit goes to Lacee Shaw deviant art name laceejart also on facebook under same name Portfolio lacee-shaw on squarespace
1. The Beginning of the End

**Twilight's Dawning Hour**

**By**

**Dustin Babb**

**Mathew Ryan**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is not owned by either me or Mat. We do own our Pokemorph though just not their poke halves. Rated M for Mature. Extreme Language, Sexual References and Situations, Vulgar Humor, and Intense Violence and Gore!!! Also we do not own any songs used in this fic unless otherwise noted…

(Prologue The Beginning)

_Two brother united in blood separated at birth with powers of two._

_So distant and yet so close._

_Their bond lasts forever._

_One controls Space and Fire._

_The other controls Time and Lightning._

_Destinies become one as six travelers move across the great land._

_Mistress of Song._

_Mistress of Water._

_Mistress of Morning._

_Master of Space and Fire._

_Master of Pokémon._

_Master of Time and Lightning._

_Alone they are strong._

_Together they are unbeatable._

_In the darkness lies a foe with the power of three equal to the six._

_The winner decides the fate of the world._

_The loser will perish._

_Dustin and Mathew Wolf were twin brothers just barely a year old when they were kidnapped by Team Rocket and sent to different parts of the world. Dustin was sent to the Orange Islands on the opposite shore of Shamouti Island away from Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island. Mathew was sent to Sinnoh a town called Twinleaf. Both were experimented on by Team Rocket for a Pokemorph experiment the first ever _Double _Pokemorphs Dustin would be a Moltres and another. Mathew would be a Luxray and another. The others they become are Deities and little is very known about the other forms other than one controls Time the other controls Space. Its been several years after their initial escape in which both bases were demolished from their power. Now at the age of thirteen this is there story._

_(Shamouti Island - Ash's Arrival)_

Dustin was sitting near the lighthouse at the entrance to the bay when he felt the storm brewing and the sea getting rougher. Looking out into the ocean he could see a small boat with people and Pokémon on it. He could see the Pilot was having trouble steering it and was fixing to hit the rock facing. Dustin concentrated his psychic powers into the boat and gently pushed it towards the center of the bay entrance. Seeing that they would make it safely he turned and started to go home unaware that the Pokémon on the boat sensed his use of Psychic.

_(At the Festival)_

Dustin was sitting with the Village Chief when he saw the most beautiful girl playing the almost as beautiful song, the song of the water's guardian, Lugia's Song. He sat entranced and felt at peace just watching her play. When she finished she ran over to Ash and his friends and started the ritual. When she finished Ash got up exclaiming he was ready but Dustin could tell he was very nervous and had every reason to be. _'The fool doesn't realize how true that prophecy is.'_ Dustin thought with a sneer as he saw Melody give Ash a kiss earlier. Dustin sported a trench coat to hide the wings he had since he was two years old since they had to grow enough for him to use them. But under that trench coat he wears a backless armor shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He wore combat boots on his feet and socks of course but his hands were interesting. To everyone else his gloves had spheres on them but if you ever saw him take off those gloves the spheres don't come with the gloves. They are built into his hands on the back as part of his other Pokemorph and no professor or scientist can figure out which Pokémon. Dustin also had a really rich red hair almost fire engine red. When the sun hit it just right you could see a bit of yellow in there and with the wind it looked like fire.

Dustin looked at Melody after Ash ran off and the wind kicked up again and saw her worried face. _'Sigh… guess I better go make sure he stays alive otherwise Melody will blame herself the whole time.'_ Dustin walked up to Melody and put a hand on her right shoulder "Don't worry yourself Melody I'll look after them." Melody started and turned to look at Dustin and when she recognized him she relaxed a little. "Thank you, Dustin. I know you will." Melody looked back out towards the ocean. Misty looked at Dustin "Excuse me but who are you?" Dustin looked at her "My name is Dustin Wolf and before you ask why I look like this its because I am a Pokemorph." Misty's reaction was like all the others he has told and Tracy just looked at Dustin then looked back out at the ocean. Misty was scared of the Pokemorph trying to back up because she heard horrible stories about Pokemorphs attacking innocent people. "So you heard those stories didn't you? Yeah it shows on your face." Dustin started walking toward the docks and started singing under his breath.

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone._

_I cant wait for someone to feel me,  
And wait for someone to heal me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone.._

_  
I'm forever alone.  
I'm forever alone.  
I'm forever alone._

_I, I'm not waiting here this time._

Melody and Misty heard the heartache in his voice and saw the sad expression on his face. He took of the trench coat and exposed his fiery wings. "If you haven't guessed I am a Moltres Pokemorph." He spread his wings and took off into the stormy skies. Dustin flew over the ocean following the boat with Ash and Pikachu. "Pi? _(Who's that?)_" Pikachu looked towards the skies searching for the presence he felt but could not see. The sea got rougher the further out they went. _'Looks to be getting worse I hope they make it to Fire Island.'_ The boat hit a rock and demolished the rudder so now the boat couldn't be steered and crashed on the Island. _'Hmm Zapdos is on the move headed this way I wonder what's up.'_ Dustin flew towards Zapdos to meet it and transformed into the Moltres. When Dustin got close enough he started talking to it.

"**Zapdos what's wrong where is Moltres?" "Moltres disappeared when this big disc with spinning blades appeared in the sky something came out of it and captured Moltres." "Hmm sounds like someone is trying to disrupt the harmony." "I dunno but I need to stop Articuno from trying anything." "Tell you what head over to Fire Island and I will meet you over there but when that thing appears again get captured but don't make it look willingly otherwise whoever is doing this will catch on that we know their doing it." "Ok I will see you over there."** Dustin flew up into the clouds and Zapdos flew towards the island. As Dustin flew he transformed back flew back below the clouds this time he could see Zapdos land on the Shrine where the Fire Orb once rested and the Island start to glow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the thing Zapdos was talking about. It was a huge disc alright and supported by a ton of spinning blades but it looked more UFO than anything of this world. Dustin seeing the thing decided to make his presence known at Fire Island.

_(On Fire Island)_

Dustin swooped down towards Ash and them and noticed something… another boat one that looked like Melody's sister's boat and sure enough it was. _'What is Melody doing here?'_ He swooped down towards the boats and landed on top of Melody's. "Ok how the hell did you get here before me and why are you here and do you have my trench coat 'cause I don't want to get my wings wet please." Melody looked at Dustin and handed him his coat. "I'm here because Misty was worried about Ash and apparently doesn't trust you as for how I got here before you… you forget my sister has the fastest boat in Shamouti." "Um yea so I did." Melody sent him a mock scornful look. "What? I'm entitled to forget things too you know I am part human." Melody rolled her eyes at him and looked to Misty who was backing up away from him yet again. "Misty why are you so scared of him?" Misty jumped at the question directed at her and looked at Melody. "I-I-I-I'm scared of him b-b-b-because I've heard stories, horrible stories, about Pokemorphs that attacked people and killed some of them including their Pokémon if they had any traveling with them." Dustin looked over at her and sweat dropped. "I think people confused us with Team Rocket." "Did someone say Team Rocket?" "Oh great here we go again." they looked to the top and saw two people dressed in Team Rocket uniforms one a female and one a male. "Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "To protect our world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie." "James." "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth that's right!" Dustin looked at them with a raised eye brow and an incredulous look. "That's Team Rocket? They look like a bunch of wash outs to me." Jessie got a tic mark on her forehead and looked pissed after that comment. "Just who do you think you are?" Dustin hear the question and a smirk played across his face. "Who me? My name is Dustin Wolf a Moltres Pokemorph so unless you want to invoke my wrath I suggest you leave." James decided to answer. "Not without that twerp's Pikachu." Dustin's smirk slid off his face and a deep frown replaced it in its wake. "Wrong ans-" Dustin was interrupted by Zapdos screeching and taking off. "Shit." He looked up to see that _thing_ floating above the island. It was sucking all the lightning off of the Zapdos. It was trying to escape capture but the things the ship shot out was to fast for even a Rapidash to outrun. Two of those things also picked up Team Rocket, Melody, Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Tracey, and Dustin. When they all woke up again they noticed they were locked in a cage. They started to look around for a way to escape when Melody noticed an old stone tablet beside them and started reading it. Dustin looked between Moltres and Zapdos and started using telepathy to communicate with them. _"Sorry guys I didn't mean for me to get caught as well I just hope I can find a way out of this so I can set yall free."_ The two birds just looked mournful at him and he sighed because he knew what was coming. Articuno would be pitting them all against each other and that would raise Lugia to help calm the current in the ocean that's causing all this mess. He was fixing to try to open the cage when he passed out.

_(Sinnoh - Twinleaf)_

"_**Two brothers united in blood separated at birth with powers of two. So distant and yet so close. Their bond lasts forever. One controls Space and Fire. The other controls Time and Lightning. Destinies become one as six travelers move across the great land. Mistress of Song, Mistress of Water, Mistress of Morning, Master of Pokémon, Master of Space and Fire, Master of Time and Lightning. Alone they are strong. Together they are unbeatable. In the darkness lies a foe with the power of three equal to the six. The winner decides the fate of the world. The loser will perish." **_A mysterious voice said with an a flash of white and then two pokémon, a white one with red stripes that stood up on two legs and then a blue one with what looked to be white armor stood on four legs, appeared before disappearing and then a Luxray popped into view and had opened it's mouth when a loud incessant beeping started to fill the air.

"MATHEW, WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO MEET PROFESSOR ROWAN! MATHEW! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW!" a woman's voice called up to the sleeping teenager.

Mathew sat up in his bed wondering why he just had that dream again. And why he kept hearing what someone had told him long ago when he was about 3 years old. _It's just something someone came up with a long time ago. Why does it still keep coming back? And who are those Pokémon? I have never heard of those. Oh well. Time to go see the Professor._

Mathew got up and shut the alarm off, got dressed, grabbed his Pokéballs that he had gotten from the professor's assistant, Dawn, and ran down the stairs and grabbed his spare keys off the kitchen counter and was about to run out the door when someone called out to him.

"Mathew. You aren't even going to say goodbye?" His foster parent called out after him. Her name was Krista and she was in her early forties and was wearing a black T-shirt and light blue shorts and was just coming out of the exercise room with a towel around her neck showing that she had clearly been about ready to start her morning exercise routine.

"Sorry Krista. I'll see you later. I don't know what time I'll be home, so don't wait up for me. Ok?" Mathew yelled as he waved and headed out the door and headed towards the garage where his bike was. It was the newest version available. As he pulled it out of its usual spot, he had to casually push his tail back down the leg of his jeans.

You see, Mathew is what is known as a Pokémorph. A Pokémorph is a person who has Pokémon DNA mixed in with theirs and has characteristics of a Pokémon like physical appearance and also their special abilities. Some even have the ability to change into their Pokémon form. Mathew is a Shinx morph, and had some characteristics of a Shinx. Like he had the tail of one, furry feet, dark blue hair, and a light yellow band around each wrist that almost blended in with his skin. The only thing that wasn't part of a Shinx was the blue Diamond shaped birthmark in the middle of his chest.

Matt turned on his MP3 player and turned it to one of his favorite songs sung by a band called Zeromancer, "Send me an Angel", and hopped on his bike and started off. When he just exited the town, a Pokémon appeared from the brush, growling its name and looking like it wanted to take a chunk out of the kid that wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

The blue Pokémon started growling again, "Grrrrr… Shi-Shi-inx…" it watched the kid approach. And then with a loud screech, the Pokémon leaped out Mathew and knocked him off his bike.

"SPHINXY GOD-DANGIT! I thought I told you about that… You need to stop doing that. It's hard enough to get anywhere without you knocking me off my bike. What? You want to go with me?" Mathew asked his friend.

Sphinxy the Shinx just looked at him with his light blue furry face and yellow eyes with a grin on his face and then let out a loud "SHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNXXXXXX!!!!!!" and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright. Alright. But I got to put you in your Pokéball. Ok?"

"Shinx." The Pokémon said with a sigh. He liked traveling with Mathew, But he didn't like being in the pokéball. Those things were dark inside. Not to mention boring. Sphinxy reluctantly was returned to his ball and Mathew picked up some speed to hurry up to Sandgem Town. After all, Professor Rowan didn't like to be kept waiting.

Rowan looked at his watch and seen it was 9:30 a.m. _Dammit. I hate when they are late Always puts me behind schedule._ Rowan thought to himself. His assistant, Dawn, was pacing back and forth wondering where the guy who she had a crush on ever since she first seen him. And was always worried about him whenever he was supposed to be traveling here, and today was no exception.

Dawn was about 13 years old, had blue hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white hat with a pink pokéball on it, a black shirt with a pink skirt, black socks, and pink boots. She also had a pink and white Pokétech watch. She is also very concerned about her appearance, always worrying about her hair. Today she had her hat off and her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh where is he?" She asked rhetorically, "He always does this. Where is he dang-it?!" she went pacing back and forth across the lab some more.

"Dawn, if you don't stop pacing I am going to have a permanent rut it the floor. Calm down. He will be here." Professor Rowan said, really annoyed at the way dawn was acting. He was wearing his usual blue vest with a white shirt underneath and his black slacks. He sat there and stared at his watch for a little bit and then looked back at the door. All of a sudden the door busted open and showed a boy standing there panting with a pokéball in hand. With a flash of white light the Shinx came out and shook his fur out and then went and stood over near Dawn and Rowan.

"There you are Mathew! Where in the world have you been?! I have been sitting here worried –"

"Dawn, *pant pant* stop it. Blame Sphinxy. It was his fault. He knocked me off my bike and then I had to talk him into getting into his ball. So calm down." Mathew explained to her, catching his breath.

Rowan just looked at them and let out a long sigh and then went about his normal business.

"Alright now Mathew, you have come to start your own little Pokémon journey. Well, you are very lucky I reserved this last Pokédex just for you. Now usually people start it when they are ten years old. You are an exception. Only because of what you are. Now you know that you are not truly human. But you are not a pokémon either. You are a Pokémorph. And nothing will change that. But one thing you must remember: It doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are. We all here at the lab know that you are a good person. And you will treat your pokémon with great care. Now usually I would give you a starter pokémon, but you seem to have this Shinx here. And he already has a pokéball of his own. So I don't think you need one honestly. I must ask two things of you though before you leave." Rowan told Mathew, getting serious and looking right into Mathew's yellow eyes, "One is that I want you to take this Pokédex and get data on all the pokémon you see. And two, this is the most important; you must promise not to go for revenge on who did this to you. Revenge is not the way to go. You have obviously earned this Shinx's trust because he likes you an awful lot, especially for being a wild pokémon that just popped into your pokéball one day. I have heard of only a few people becoming partners with pokémon this way. You better be careful though. There are people who will not be as kind as Krista and all of us here at the lab have been to you. So remember that if you are going to blend in, make sure you can do it right. You really don't want to have someone going around calling you a freak all the time, right? Right. Now, go out there, and make a name for yourself. Be careful, ya hear?" Rowan ended his little speech giving Mathew a little shake. He was hoping Mathew would remember his words and use them wisely.

Mathew looked at him knowing that he at least had a few people that cared about him around from where he came from. He nodded to Professor Rowan and then walked back to the door leaving Dawn and Professor Rowan standing there. No one in the room noticed the tear in the boy's eye, but his Shinx must have seen or known because right before Mathew's hand touched the door, Sphinxy came and rubbed against his legs. Mathew looked down at his pokémon only to see its big yellow eyes and small grin looking back at him.

"Yeah, you can stay out of the pokéball now if you want to." The new trainer said to his partner, "We are going to prove to everyone that I am just like them."

He pushed the door open and was immediately pushed down onto the ground by someone behind him.

"You don't think you are leaving without me do ya?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips while standing right beside him, "I would have thought that you would have asked me to go along, but if you won't… I'll just tag along and come with whether you want me to or not." She said with a HMPH and never taking her eyes off of Matt.

Matt sat there and just sighed. He was stuck with her either way, which meant now he couldn't change into his Shinx form as often as he would like to. But at least he'd have more company than just Sphinxy. Someone who he could talk to in English instead of only guessing what the pokémon meant while in his human form, after all he knew he could talk to other pokémon when he was morphed.

Matt got up and started walking towards Jublife city with Dawn following close behind and Sphinxy walking on its master's left side like the proud animal he was. Still, he couldn't resist the urge to go and play with a Butterfree but remembered his trainer and slowly crept back with him.

"You can go play Sphinxy. Just stay within earshot OK?"

"SSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIINXXXX!!!!!!" And with that the little blue pokémon ran off to play with his friend.

"You trust your Shinx not to go running off? Hell… You even trust him outside of a pokéball?" Dawn asked him fairly surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted to come with me on his own. I didn't catch him. I didn't force him. And because of that he can come and go as he pleases. Just as long as he comes when I call him he's fine. And before you say anything about it, that Butterfree is one of his friends and no I ain't going to catch him. If I catch one, I am going to catch one Sphinxy doesn't know because I don't want to hurt his feelings." Mathew replied.

"So… How did you and your Shinx meet?" Don asked a little nervous for some reason.

"Well… I was about 8 I believe. It was right after Krista officially took me in. And I was playing outside and I seen some kids trying to beat the living shit out of him, pardon my language. But I go over there and I go to find out why they were gathered over near there. When I got there I seen Sphinxy laying there unconscious and the kids were laughing and was about to hit him with some rocks. Well… I jumped in front of them and told them to back off and leave it alone, and they kept trying to boss me around and stuff and then tried beating me up. And then my tail popped up. Oh do I wish it hadn't of. Because then they were beating me worse and everything. And I guess I finally couldn't take it anymore and I somehow, I still don't quite remember it too well… But I somehow changed into a Shinx. Needless to say, that freaked them out and so I kept tackling them until they finally left. And then I picked up the little Shinx and carried him home and Krista didn't want to let him go when he finally came around, which was like 3 days later, but I made the mistake of letting Sphinxy out. But he got his nickname the same day that happened because I was having trouble saying Shinx at the time so I called him Sphinx… Ever since that day though, He has always been there for me and has always been there to help protect me. And I honestly am glad. That is why I let him go where he wants. It's because he has no real ties to me. He is mine only because he chooses to be. So I don't put restrictions on him for that. At least not huuuuuuuge ones." Mathew ended that by opening his arms up into a long line of air making Dawn start to laugh.

All of a sudden Shinx came barreling out of the brush and jumped into dawns back knocking her over and mat at the same time.

"Sphinxy? What's the matter?" Mathew asked him. So unsure why that just happened. And then he knew. As he put his Shinx fur-covered ear to the ground he heard the ground vibrating with hoof beats. Not a good sign if you are in the path. Especially not good if there is a lot and are coming at you very fast.

"Uh Dawn, You might want to move… Like Now if you would?" he asked, a little worry sounding in his voice.

"Why?"

"Don't ask just – MOVE!"

Mathew pushed Dawn over towards a tree. He was about to roll when all of a sudden a herd of Ponyta with their fiery manes and tails flowing behind them came running through the area. One of them stopped and reared up and that was the last Mathew knew as he slowly lost consciousness with a hoof print in the middle of his head.

**AN:** Well this is a new one from me and a friend and were working on it together he's doing his part of the story and sending it to me I do my part and I put them together edit a little and fix it up polish it and publish it. Any OC's we put in this we either own or if not we will tell you who owns it any lyrics you see or references to any songs are copywrited to their appropriate owners. We own nothing except the idea and concept of the story and any OC's and any lyrics of mine I decide to put in or any poems I wrote. And with that said I turn it over to my colleague.

_**Author's Note: This story is a team effort. And as I am sure my buddy has mentioned, we didn't come up with pokémorphs. We didn't come up with Pokémon. We came up with only our characters, and our own plot. We also made everyone the same age just for simplicity as its hard telling how old any of them really are. Any songs we use will have proper credit to the best of our ability. So, hope you all enjoy our story. And don't make me make my Shinx lick you to death! So yeah… Might wanna read it or beware the cute little Shinx… **_**Both: ** READ AND REVIEW!!! And seriously tell us what you think!!!


	2. The Dangers of Playing with Fire

_**Twilight's Dawning Hour**_

**By**

**Dustin Babb**

**Mathew Ryan**

**The Dangers of Playing with Fire**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is not owned by either me or Mat. We do own our Pokémorphs though just not their poke halves. Rated M for Mature. Extreme Language, Sexual References and Situations, Vulgar Humor, and Intense Violence and Gore!!! Also we do not own any songs used in this fic unless otherwise noted…

(Inside the Dream)

_Two brothers united in blood separated at birth with powers of two._

_So distant and yet so close._

_Their bond lasts forever._

_One controls Space and Fire._

_The other controls Time and Lightning._

_Destinies become one as six travelers move across the great land._

_Mistress of Song._

_Mistress of Water._

_Mistress of Morning._

_Master of Space and Fire._

_Master of Pokémon._

_Master of Time and Lightning._

_Alone they are strong._

_Together they are unbeatable._

_In the darkness lies a foe with the power of three equal to the six._

_The winner decides the fate of the world._

_The loser will perish._

The voice echoed those words to Dustin and he saw the world bathed in flames. _"What happened here?" "What was that voice and why did it say all that?"_ A bright blinding light appeared and he started to wake up.

(On the ship)

Melody and the rest saw Dustin collapse but they couldn't figure out why. They heard a noise and noticed the central pillar which they all though was the brace for the middle of the ship started to come down. On top was a man the man responsible for their capture. "As I am sure you are aware I did not intend to capture you but as it turns out I did. My name is Lawrence the Third please feel free to look about but I must ask you not to touch anything… not that you can. I am a Pokémon collector it all started with a Mew card and now I have all that you see here." "Sorry to burst your bubble, no wait I'm not sorry, but Pokémon are not things to collect they are living things." "I'm sorry but who are you?" "None of your business." Dustin woke up in time to hear the man rant on about himself and didn't like what he heard so he put his two cents in and everyone else was giving him a blank look. Lawrence pressed a button on his seat and released the group from the cage. "Well I must be getting back to catching Articuno because once I have him I will be able to capture Lugia." He sat back in his seat and it rose up into the ceiling. Dustin watched it go and when it stopped he fused the bottom of it to the floor with a flamethrower from his mouth. "That should keep him occupied while we figure out how to stop him and get Moltres and Zapdos loose." Dustin turned around and saw Ash looking at him in shock. "What you didn't believe me?" "No not really." The Pokémorph just sighed and looked around and saw Melody hunched over a stone tablet. "What is it Melody?" "This tablet has the Prophecy on it as well. Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea." Melody looked at Dustin to see him smirking. "And now you know why I worked so hard to get all three to be friends." "You mean its true?" Ash turned and looked at them both having asked the question. "Yes Ash it is all too real. The Beast of the Sea is what is created after the harmony is disturbed not Lugia, he is the Water's Great Guardian." Ash looked fearful and then determined. "Then lets free these two find Lugia and calm that beast." The rest of the group stood determined as well.

(After the release)

The ship was on a crash course for Lightning Island and when it hit a piece of the ship fell and hit the center making a hole. Dustin and the others started running out of the hole when something exploded from behind them and Melody went shooting out of the hole and landed on the beam and hit her head extremely hard making a loud cracking sound. "MELODY!!" She started sliding down when another explosion rocked the ship causing Melody to go sailing again except there was nothing to keep her from falling anymore. Dustin panicked and threw his trench coat off and sailed after her. "HANG ON!!! PLEASE HANG ON!!!" Melody slowly started coming around as Dustin started screaming when she finally opened her eyes and saw what was going on she screamed as well. "DUSTIN!!!" Dustin heard her and saw she was plummeting fast. He turned onto his back and flipped downward and tucked his wings in to gain more speed and the ground was coming up fast. His eyes glowed a dangerous pink and Melody was surrounded by a warm red glow and her decent slowed enough for her to be caught by him. "I gottcha just hold on Melody you hit your head pretty hard." Dustin turned away from the beam and spread his wings to level out before they hit the ground and flapped them hard to try and slow them down. Eventually after several flaps he got in control enough to gently touch down a few yards away from the ship and a while later everyone joined them. "Melody!!! Are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" "Dustin!! That was some pretty cool flying!" "That was so scary!" Melody looked up at the other and locked eyes with Dustin and raised a hand towards his face. Dustin flinched thinking that Melody was going to slap him for touching her like he was. Melody seeing him flinch looked sadly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her sad look and something behind the sadness that looked almost like love but it couldn't be no one would love a Pokémorph much less one that's a double Pokémorph. Dustin has always loved Melody when he first met her after he escaped from the Team Rocket base on Shamouti Island.

_(Flashback)_

A three year old child with red hair and a pair of Moltres wings was floating in a tube having experiments done on him because of his condition which was caused by Team Rocket, the same people that are performing experiments on him still. He was awake enough to hear their voices but no names. "…what if he gets too powerful?" "That shouldn't happen we have him under control." "…power is surging…" "What?!" "His power its way above all the other times he's tried to escape. Which means…" "Which means WHAT?!" "That he's learned to tap into all that power…" "Oh Lord help us…" Dustin was bathed in a warm red aura that looked like flames and both of his eyes glowed a deep red. All the tubes including his own started to crack and break spilling all the contents. Dustin's tube broke and he floated above the mess. "For too long have I been your lab rat. Now you will pay." Dustin started using Psychic and started blowing up the machines and throwing people around and their Pokémon as they tried to stop him. He finally had enough and with a blast of his power he demolished the rest of the base in a pillar of light. He flew off towards the other side of the Island when he started to pass out and fell out of the sky into the forest. Little did he know a young girl the same age as him saw him fall and went to find him thinking he was a hurt Pokémon. She walked into the clearing to see a boy as old as she was with Moltres wings and two spheres on his hand with his arm limp and at an odd angle from his shoulder and she noticed some bruising on his ribs and one of his wings was at a funny angle. "Oh my… Are you ok?" No response. _'Maybe he's knocked out.'_ Melody looked for any signs of life and saw him breathing deeply. "I guess I'll just take him home for now." She drug him to her house seeing as how he was heavier than her.

_(In Sinnoh)_

Mathew looked out through the green water and peered around him. He was in a tube again. He also seen that most of the people were gone except for two men standing there talking. He figured he had done wrong again. He always got put in the tube for doing something wrong. He sat there and listened without them knowing.

"_Look, see the charts? I am telling you, he is going to be too powerful. If we don't control him now, we never will."_

"_Calm down. We will be able to control him. The hard thing is if he finds his other half. Dialga's DNA was hard to come by, but at least we found some. You know he was supposed to be able to control – "_

"_Stop being such a pussy. We won't lose control. You forget that we have had him for 4 years now. We are his family. He isn't going anywhere"_

"_He is fucking 5 years old and already can take out a fucking Rhydon just by touching it for crying out loud. Fucking start controlling him or you are going to be off of this. Dialga's power isn't something to mess around with Deric. Don't go and take the risk of losing him. He is the only one of his kind. It will be your head if you fuck this up."_

"_Cole, Shut you mouth. I am not going to lose him. He is going to be the ultimate creation. Even greater than Mewtwo. Only he will be under our control. This one will never escape us."_

_Next day_

"_Child 002 Vs Mewthree. FIGHT!" _ a man shouted over the loudspeaker. The room had a few rocks all around and had a white square with a line going through the middle. The middle of the line was shaped in a small circle and then there was a bigger circle to make it look like a giant pokéball. Mewthree stood on the other side looking like a badass. He was pink, and was a tad bit bigger than the original Mew and had three digits on both hands and a hoop like Mewtwo on the back of his head. His tail also looked like Mew's.

*Insert "Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park*

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

Mathew transformed into his Shinx form and started off using a Thunderbolt attack, followed by a Tackle which the opponent avoided both and sent a Shadow ball at the morph. Mathew barely had time to dodge it and try another tackle before Mewthree threw another shadow ball at him.

Mathew jumped and was caught by the attack and propelled into Mewthree, knocking him off balance and throwing them both to the ground. Mathew sent another thunderbolt at the mew atrocity.

_Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in_

It hit the pokémon shocking him terribly but didn't paralyze it. Mewthree rose up and this time used Dark Pulse at the pokémorph.

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!_

Mathew was thrown back and hit the wall hard enough to leave the imprint of a Shinx. He got up a little dazed but barely had enough time before the Mewthree launched a psychic. Mathew got up and was hit with the full force of it, but retaliated with another more powerful thunderbolt because he was pissed off now.

_Go, stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, Lock and Load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed.  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works_

Mathew ran behind the new breed before he had finished his thunderbolt and then tackled it into another wall. Mewthree floated out of the wall, shook his head a bit to get the pokéballs away that were flying around his head and unleashed a hyper beam.

_Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why, try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When I bring that chorus in._

Mathew, severely weakened from the hyper beam, stood up on 4 shaky legs and then collapsed again. His opponent sat there breathing in and out heavily after using up most of his energy for that attack. The Shinx morph used what little power he had to use one last Thunderbolt against Mewthree which this time paralyzed him as Mathew passed out and went limp with a _thwump. _

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out! _

Mathew began to glow dark blue and white. His neck grew longer and thicker, along with his body. White armor molded itself around the face and grew upward into what seemed to be two horns that were sawed off at the tips. The head then stretched outwards in length to match the armor. The birthmark that was on Mathews chest bulged out and grew darker while his skin was turning blue around it. The now dark blue diamond then had more armor appear around it. Spines that were rounded on the ends popped into existence on his neck while his feet grew thicker and had the armor appear and became claws.

_I've opened up these scars!  
I'll make you face this!  
I've pulled myself so far!  
I'll make you face this, now!_

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

His tail was the last thing to achieve it's full size. When it did, an armor plate appeared at the base of the tail and fanned out like a peacock's tail. When the skin finally finished changing the right way, there wasn't a cute little helpless Shinx lying on the ground. It was now a Dialga, Master of time, and one of the Deity pokémon. He opened his mouth and released his ultimate attack: Roar Of Time.

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

The Dialga had his mouth glowing with the energy that was being gathered. Then without warning, time slowed to a crawl and it released its full strength attack. When it hit Mewthree, it crumbled up and laid in a little ball, fainted from the fight. The rest of the attack was so powerful that anything it hit would just sit and crumble within mere seconds. It blasted its way out. As soon as it reached the outside, it used another Roar of Time on the building, instantly demolishing it and anyone that was inside.

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out..._

Dialga walked about ten steps and then fainted from the use of all of his energy.

Mathew woke up sitting on a cloth blanket. He noticed that his shirt was off and that his birthmark was slightly glowing for a moment and then went back to its usual dull blue color. He let out a groan and then laid back down but then noticed that there was a pillow under his head and something was on his legs. He figured it was Sphinxy and so went back to sleep for a little bit.

He woke up about an hour later and sat up this time, fully awake. And looked down at his feet and seen that Dawn was asleep on his lap. He kind of smiled when he seen that and laid back down, only to be awakened by Sphinxy, who had been out gathering berries for his master, came back and sensed that Mathew was just sleeping now instead of being unconscious and let out a huge "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!! Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" it said hopping up and down. The pokémon also had woke Dawn up who sat up with a stretch and a yawn.

"Hey, how are ya feeling? You took a pretty hard hit on the head from the Ponyta." She asked him.

"I'm fine… How long was I out?"

"About half a day. I was really getting worried. Sphinxy didn't want to leave your side. Hell… When you got knocked out, he jumped out there and used what looked to be a Spark. But I couldn't tell you. Either way, he scared away the Ponyta and kept them from getting you. And then he helped me drag you over here. Poor thing was so tired. Then he wouldn't let me near you to even make sure you were going to be alright. I had to talk him into gathering some berries for you to even do anything."

Sphinxy was too busy hopping up and down to know that Dawn was talking about him. He then went and brought an Oran berry over to his master and put it in the palm of his hand.

"_Eat this Master, Will make you better."_ Sphinxy told his master.

"Thanks Sphinxy." Mathew told his pokémon. Then he got a puzzled look on his face. "Did you just talk to me?"

Dawn was looking at him like he lost his mind. She didn't realize what was going on between the two.

"_You can understand me, Master? YAY! Now we can be better friends. Your head ok? Ponyta stomped it hard." _Sphinxy told Mathew. Of course to Dawn it sounded like it was saying "Shinx shi-shi-shinx Shinx."

"Yeah… I think that the bump on the head kinda knocked a little more of my pokémon self into play. Hey Dawn, this might sound weird… But I can actually understand the pokémon now." Mathew said with a bit of shock in his voice. His blue hair being blown back by the slight breeze. He stared at his dark blue furry feet and then looked at his arms. The bands on them had grown a darker yellow and another one appeared above where the first ones were. And his hair on his head was a lot darker than before and longer. _What the hell?_ Mathew thought to himself. Dawn already knew he was a pokémorph, and had seen him change a couple of times. So Mathew didn't feel any shame in changing into his Pokémon form again. When he did, he felt himself growing bigger and this time had a mane. A longer tail also seemed to be included in the strange mix. He also had hair growing out of places he was sure there wasn't before. When the light faded from him changing, he stood there as a newly evolved pokémon.

"Mathew… You… Evolved into a Luxio. You are so handsome now!" Dawn exclaimed.

Mathew looked at himself and said "cool" but it came out as "Luxio!!"

**AN (Mathew): **Alright. The second chapter is now done. Somehow the knock on the head gave me the ability to understand what the pokémon are saying… And I also evolved. I wonder what Dusty is doing over there in the orange Islands? Hell… He's stuck over there with 3 huge turkeys trapped in a ship… Isn't thanksgiving a few weeks away still? Oh and if you spot any spelling mistakes… PM him or email me… shadow_rules_your_

**AN (Dustin): **YAY this chapter is finally done. Now lets see here I promised one of you stats for the Pokemorph characters And Mat you are an A**hole sometimes but your like a brother so I'll let it slide this time and yes its almost Thanksgiving and your making me hungry so shut up about turkeys… It took me a while to figure out the best stopping place for this chapter so expect more action next chapter we were just setting the base for the relationships with characters.

Now on to stats…

Name: Dustin Wolf

Age: 13

Sex: Male (yes please)(Sorry just had too)

Birthplace: Unknown

Pokemorph 1: Moltres

Pokemorph 2: Palkia

(Stats are based on the average of both pokemon and the increase of 2 pts. Per level (i.e. 2x13=26 pts. Per stat.) Leveling up is based upon fight experience and age. To gain a level in fighting you must fight 5 major skirmishes or 5 multi opponent fights. Or 15 single fights. Stats level up as you fight but only anywhere from .025 to .20. Also these characters Level up with age one level per age. But no stats level up and no EXP is gained. Characters can learn Techs by leveling up and by TM's and HM's.)

Base (lvl. 1)Current (lvl. 13)

HP:90116

Att:110136

Def:95121

Sp.A:138164

Sp.D:103129

Speed:95121

Strengths and Weaknesses (don't try to use these against me or I'll teleport you to a flagpole naked)

(All values are in percent form

Normal:100 or 1

Fire:50 or .5

Water:125 or 1.25

Electric:150 or 1.5

Grass:75 or .75

Ice:100 or 1

Fighting:75 or .75

Poison:100 or 1

Ground:50 or .5

Flying:100 or 1

Psychic:100 or 1

Bug:75 or .75

Rock:250 or 2.5

Ghost:100 or 1

Dragon:150 or 1.5

Dark:100 or 1

Steel:50 or .5

Techniques

Moltres

Learn:

Wing Attack

Ember

Fire spin

TM's:

Hyper Beam

Solar beam

Flamethrower

HM's:

Fly

Palkia

Learn:

Scary Face

Dragon breath

Water Pulse

Special Rend (Only under extreme stress or in extreme danger of dying)

TM's:

Dragon Pulse

Thunderbolt

HM's:

Cut

Surf

Special abilities:

Pokémon Language

Psychic abilities

Flight

Just because he is making me… I got to do it…

Name: Mathew Wolf

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Birthplace: Somewhere that isn't here…

Pokémorph 1: Shinx/Luxio/Luxray (Hey… Mine evolves as he goes along… Only he doesn't evolve at the same levels as the game has it… He evolves when the situation needs him too…

Pokémorph 2: Dialga.

Base (lvl. 1)Current (lvl. 13)

Hp: 73 135

Att: 93 155

Def: 77 139

SP. A: 95 157

SP. D: 67 129

Spe: 68 130

Strengths and Weaknesses:

AKA Effectiveness

Normal: 75%

Fire:100&

Water:75%

Electric: 50%

Grass:50%

Ice:100%

Fighting: 150%

Poison:50%

Ground: 200%

Flying:50%

Psychic: 75%

Bug:75%

Rock:75%

Ghost:75%

Dragon: 100%

Dark:75%

Steel:50%

Techniques

Shinx/Luxio/Luxray (at current level)

Learned:

Tackle

Leer

Charge

Bite

TM's:

Thunderbolt

Rain Dance

Protect

HM's:

Strength

Dialga (at current level)

Learned:

Scary Face

Dragon Breath

Metal Claw

Roar Of Time (Is not able to use at will. Uses in times of extreme peril or danger. Normally when Dialga takes over.)

TM's:

Hyper Beam

Dragon Pulse

Shadow Claw

HM's:

None

Special abilities:

Pokémon Language

Able to see people through objects like walls or floors (Only when evolved to a Luxray [can use in human form])


	3. Walking Tall Frozen Hell

**Twilight's Dawning Hour**

**By**

**Dustin Babb**

**Mathew Ryan**

**Walking Tall and Frozen Hell**

_**Disclaimer:**_Pokémon is not owned by either me or Mat. We do own our Pokemorph though just not their poke halves. Rated M for Mature. Extreme Language, Sexual References and Situations, Vulgar Humor, and Intense Violence and Gore!!! Also we do not own any songs used in this fic unless otherwise noted… Ya wanna get funny then get ta dancin'…

_**AN (Mathew): Alright… Do I know what's going to happen? Nope… I honestly just get my ideas as I write… So don't expect any spoilers from me… Now I'm trying to keep my part kept up… So be patient with Dusty… He's trying… It also seems that we have a few people fairly interested in this story… So to those who like this, keep checking back… We'll have this updated As much as possible… Well… On with the show… Thanks for reading! Oh… And to the one that asked about if they should beware of the Shinx… YES BEWARE! Be Very aware and protect yourself from it tripping you like a kitten!**_

_(what are you smoking Mat well whatever it is its messing with the time space continuum so quit smoking it) _

_(Ash on his way back with the third treasure)_

Dustin was sitting there waiting for Ash and Pikachu to get back with the third treasure when he saw Lugia heading for them with Ash on his back. "Hey he's coming back ya'll lets get ready."

Everyone scrambled to get ready as Ash came back on Lugia and deposited the third treasure in the box. Melody played the Guardian's Song as Lugia sang to help stop the current in the water. Once the current dissipated and things went back to normal Lugia bid a fond farewell to Ash and Dustin and the rest of the gang.

Dustin was now sitting at home next door to Melody and Kyuu Dustin's Ninetails came walking up to see if his friend was ok. **"Are you ok Dustin?" "No Kyuu I don't guess I am because I saw something in Melody's eyes today." "Well did you get it out?" "Nothing like that Kyuu just an emotion that I never thought I would see in her eyes or anyone else's." "Oh ok well I am gonna go lay down outside on the porch and get a tan."** Dustin nodded his head and sometime in the future he would look back and laugh because he would realize that Pokémon don't get tans.

Ash was getting on the boat to leave Shamouti Island and Dustin and Melody was there to see him off. "Hey Ash?" Ash turned to look at who was talking to him and saw Dustin stepping closer to him. "Me and Melody were talking last night and we decided we wanted to come with you. I want to come because I need to find someone there is someone out there that is like me I just know there is and Melody wants to come with me she says so she can keep an eye on me but I don't believe her." 'HEY!!" "Anyways, so what do you say?" Ash seemed to think for a minute while Misty was thinking in her head _'Please say no please say no…'_ Tracy was hoping for a chance to draw more Pokémon in the near future.

Ash finally made up his mind. "Sure you can come with us if there is someone else out there like you I hope you do find him because you must be lonely with no one else to relate to." So they all stepped onto the boat and Kyuu ran on behind Dustin and Melody sitting with Pikachu up at the front with its tails splayed behind it. With a roar the boat motor started up and they were off on their way to the next island.

_(Back in Sinnoh)_

_(The day after Matt changed into a Luxio.)_

"Luxio… What made me evolve into that? I mean… Hell, it's not like I really deserve it." Mathew said to himself. Sphinxy was running all around him and bouncing up and down and all over the place. Meanwhile, Dawn was walking behind the two while lost in her thoughts.

_I wish I could tell him what has been bugging me for a couple of days now. Something that Rowan doesn't want him to know… But he must know sometime soon… Otherwise it will be to late and he'll end up hating me and her forever. _She thought to herself. Then she turned her attention to Matt who had just stopped and was about to battle a Starly to capture it. She decided to wait until after he finished to talk to him.

Mathew and Sphinxy were facing a Starly. The little bird sat there and looked at Sphinxy, Sphinxy looked back at it and then used it's 'intimidate' to scare the bird so that its power wasn't as effective. Starly, however, also had the same ability which made Sphinxy's attacks get their power halved as well. Starly started out the fight with a tackle that Sphinxy couldn't avoid, but the little blue fur ball just bounced right back up and used his own tackle against his opponent sending it crashing town to the ground. It was at that moment that Mathew threw one of his other pokéballs from his bag and threw it at the struggling bird. As the ball spun, it somehow stopped spinning in the air and the little button of the ball tapped the Starly on the head and then sucked it in with a dark red light. It then dropped on the ground and shook once, twice, and then finally a third time and then the latch clicked showing that the pokémon was caught. Mat went over to it along with his curious little Shinx to pick it up.

"YES! We got our first addition to our team!" Mathew exclaimed. Sphinxy was jumping up and down like he usually did when he was excited.

"_Yes Master. We are greatest team."_ Sphinxy told him.

"Sphinxy… I told you that you don't have to call me Master. My name is Mathew. And that is what I would prefer you to call me. That or friend. Alright"

"_Yes Master." _The pokémon answered to him.

All Dawn had heard was the little pokémon saying its name like all the other pokémon do. She just kind of sighed and shook her head and then continued on with what she wanted to do.

She looked down at her feet and then looked at Matt again. He was holding his pokémon in his arms while it rubbed its face against his master in affection. She then finally spoke up to catch his attention.

"Matt… Hey… Listen…You need to call Krista and you have to talk to her about something very important. Just ask her about before she adopted you. It has been bugging me these past two days, and you need to know." She told him with a touch of pain in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she knows who done this to you. Who made you a pokémorph. And why."

"Dawn…" he said to her, "I know who did it. It was a group called Team Rocket. And I know why. But you should have known that I knew that, because you were with me when she told me."

She gave another sigh and then spoke again. "There's more than that. There is more that she is hiding than she wants to tell you. And she needs to be the one to tell you. Not me. And don't let her sidetrack you from the topic. You must know. It is something that seriously can't be hidden anymore."

Mathew rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of his own then he let it be at that.

They walked along in silence the rest of the way to the city. When they finally got there, Mathew first headed to the pokémon center to heal his pokémon, and then came upon a clown standing on the street just kind of dancing along and hopping back and forth in an area and seemed to be handing out a coupon to anyone that would go and talk to him, which Mathew, despite Dawn trying to argue with him about needing to do what she told him to do, went to find out what it was for.

"Why, my dark blue haired fellow. It is a contest to see if you can find the three of us. The man right next to the Jublife TV station is having it to promote something he came up with. If you find us three, then we each will give you a ticket to show that you have completed the task." The clown announced as he gave Mathew the slip of paper. The man's eyes widened when he seen the bands on Matt's arms but kept silent about it as the pokémorph slid the paper into his pocket with a thanks and then walked on to find the others.

When they had gotten out of earshot Mathew turned to Dawn and said, "Man that guy was strange."

"What does that matter? You are supposed to be calling Krista. And you need to go do that now." She told him with a bossy 'I-am-only-trying-to-help' attitude.

"Dawn. Just drop it now. I am sure Krista would have told me anything that I needed to know. And she never hid anything from me before. Why would she start?" he was starting to get really annoyed, which was usually hard to do.

"No. I am not just dropping it because this is to damn important for you not to know. This is something that literally could mean life or death in the end for you. Could mean the difference between a bad and a good decision. It could also make you realize who you can and can't trust. This is something that you need to do Mathew. If not for you, than do it for me. Please." She had a tear in her eye now from everything she said and what it was about.

Mathew, however, had reached his limit and was on the verge of transforming into his new Luxio form and running off or doing something even worse. He decided that transforming was better, even with all the people around, because then at least he would be able to run off easier and faster, and this way wouldn't hurt the one who he cared about the most. But before he did, he told her one last thing.

"Dawn. I said to fucking drop it and I meant it. Yet you want to keep it going on and on. There can't be anything that she has to tell me that would literally do all that. I also don't want to call her right now or even at all today. You are not my boss and never will be. SO DON'T ACT LIKE IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!" He yelled at her, causing her to start crying a bit more. He then turned back around and ran off with Sphinxy trailing behind with a sad look on its face. He turned to look at Dawn but seen she had went running off the other way crying her eyes out. The little blue pokémon just sighed and went chasing after his trainer.

Sphinxy found Matt sitting on the rooftop of a building with one foot hanging off the edge while he had his right arm leaning over his leg with him looking out across the town. The pokémon went and settled down near his trainer and looked up at him and began to speak only to him.

"_Master," _he started to say._ "Why you and Dawn not get along together?"_ the pokémon asked innocently.

"Because Sphinxy, we both think that we are right about this. But the truth is Sphinx; I am scared she might be right. That the person who has taken care of me and raised me since I was 6 or seven could be hiding something so important that everything I once knew, or thought I knew is going to change." He said to his pokémon with a deep sigh.

"_I do not understand." _said Sphinxy, _"Dawn never been untruthful. Dawn been your bestest friend since before you helped me. Why you no believe her about what she says?"_

"Because it doesn't seem logical. It doesn't seem possible that Krista would be hiding something that could change every thing that I knew. There can't be anything that would change the way I am if I found out about whatever she is supposedly hiding. Oh well. I guess I have to find out anyways. Either that or I will just be wondering all the damn time about if what Dawn said was true." He said with a sigh. He then pushed himself up and concentrated on becoming his pokémon half.

As he concentrated, the usual white light surrounded him and covered him within its brightness. He felt fur starting to grow all over him and felt his nose get pushed in a bit as more fur grew on his face. His eyes got bigger and the bands on his arms grew darker. His tail end grew dark, thick blue fur while the front was growing light blue and less of it. His head grew dark fur around it to look like some sort of mane. He soon fell forward and landed on paws instead of hands.

He stood on the rooftop now as a Luxio. Matt looked around and then with his pokémon's speed and agility, jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he found the pokémon center. Once he laded on there, he transformed back and then put some other clothes back on and then went in through the rooftop door and proceeded to go down to call his foster mother on one of the pay phones.

Mathew nervously punched in the numbers and then listened as the phone ringed and then Krista finally picked up.

"Hey Krista, it's Matt. How's it goin?" he asked her casually.

"It's going. That's about it. Rowan called me and told me about you heading off so you ain't in trouble for not telling me. I would like to know why it took you almost 3 days to get to Jublife City though. Can ya tell me about that?" She asked a bit sarcastically.

Mathew rolled his eyes at the question and then told her about being knocked out by the Ponyta and about his little evolution and then kind of explained about him and Dawn.

"That evolution wasn't supposed to happen for another couple of years." She said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked once he got done explaining everything.

"Oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Krista said nervously. If he could see her right now he would have seen that she was looking around nervously.

"Krista. Tell me now. Don't hide anything from me. You never had before, why start now?" he asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

"Mathew…" She paused with a sigh "Mathew… This isn't easy. And I wanted to tell you so long ago, but I never could." She paused again with a bit of a lump in her throat.

"Out with it Krista. I don't want the person who I consider my mother to be hiding anything." He said bluntly.

"Mathew… I was part of Team Galactic about 8 years ago. I was sent to Team Rocket at some point to observe and participate in some of their experiments. You were the main experiment that I watched. I watched as they did tests on you, tested your power against other experiments. Watched as they made you into nothing but a monster made to kill and destroy what they said. I watched helplessly. I helped them against my better judgment because of the money I had been making with Galactic. I was so horrified by it though, that when I got back to my own base, two months later, I resigned as one of the Galactic head admin. When I moved here, I slowly got myself back together. Then I found you. Yet again. Only this time I wasn't helpless about it. I took you home and hid you for a long time. When I brought you here though, you didn't remember anything. All I remembered of it was that you were what they called a pokémorph and was one of two successful double morphs."

"Double morph? And there's another that they did about like me?" Mathew asked, generally shocked about what he was just told, but was wanting to find out more about the other that had been created.

"You have two sets of pokémon DNA mixed in with your own. The first was that of a Luxray. Which gave you your Shinx side for some unknown reason. Which seems to have evolved into a Luxio. The other half is known as Dialga. One of two Pokémon Deities. The other is what was mixed in with your brother."

"My brother?"

"Yes. Your brother. His name is Dustin."

_**AN: Well… My third half of the chapter is done. Ok… Now forgive what seems to be like the ultimate cliché with that last part… I hate making cliché things… Oh well… He had to find out somehow… And I finished this the day before Turkey Day… Maybe Dustin has those turkeys roasted or something… I am hungry dammit! Well… Review pawease! And tell us what you think!**_

_**AN: I wished for Deep Fried Turkey and what do I get… Oven Turkey. *starts crying* I WANT DEEP FRIED TURKEY!!! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it come back next year for the next chapter oh wait that might not be that far away never mind just wait for it the longer you wait the more you enjoy it right? REVIEW OR KYUU AND SPHINXY WILL TURN YOU INTO ASH!!! The soot kind not the Ketchum kind… just gotta press that button below the story there come on press it you know you wanna just think of it as the BIG RED BUTTON that says DON'T PUSH but you do anyways…**_


	4. The bigger they are, the more it hurts

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Bigger They Are, The More You'll Feel It Tomorrow.**_

Mathew (rl): Well… Time to get this show on the road

_**Matt: About damn time.**_

_**Mathew: Give me a break dude… I have been busy!**_

_**Matt: If you say… SPHINXY GO! GO TRIP THE HELL OUTTA THE AUTHOR OF MY PART!**_

_**Mathew: HEY WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?**_

_**Matt: Made an Author's note no one wants to read.**_

_**Mathew: Screw you. They read the notes… I hope**_

_**Matt: Nah… They are like too much fun. No one has too much fun. And no one reads it.**_

_**Mathew: Whatever… Well time to get back with the story… Have fun guys/Girls!**_

_**Dustin: Oi you know something its been a while since we updated I know but before I could work on this chapter my laptop went boom so now I'm on a shitty ass computer but I'm gonna get this one out to ya'll so hang tight cuz there's a lot of action in this one…**_

Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, and Dustin were riding out through the ocean when Ash called out "How long till the closest port?" The driver called to him in a loud voice that carried over the engine "We will be there in about two hours give or take a few minutes on detours around other travelers and stuff." Dustin spoke up from the back. "Hey where are we going when we get to Sunyshore City? The next two towns are at least one to two days away from there and the only place north is the Elite Four tower." Ash seemed to think for a while when Melody asked Dustin how he knew how far each town was. "I know how far because I have been to Sinnoh before." "And when were you gonna tell me this?" "…You never asked?" Everyone sweatdropped at the question he supplied. The boat docked in a little less than two hours because of the recent drop in sea traffic due to the disturbance around the Orange Islands. The group walked from the docks over to the pokémon center to get their Pokémon checked out while Dustin used the computer to contact his home computer and check his mail for any word from any of the professors in Kanto Hoenn and Johto. He noticed he had one from Professor Oak telling him to contact Professor Rowan in Sinnoh. He opened the phone line and put in the professor's number in to dial out and wrote it down for future reference. The professor answered his line "Hello?"

"Hello Professor Rowan my name is Dustin Wolf I was told by Professor Oak of Pallet Town in the Kanto region to contact you it seemed important since he had an urgency code on it."

"Ah yes Dustin how nice to finally see you. I hope you have been well. The reason for the urgency of that message was because your brother and his friend Dawn left on their journey not to long ago and they should be in Jubilife City by now."

"I am doing well thank you and thank you for telling me is there anything in the news about any route closings or anything else?"

"I recently heard of a route closing temporarily because a few Gyarados washed up on the beach in Route 213 but Route 222 is open for travel and so is 214."

Dustin was fixing to tell Rowan to get in contact with Mathew to let him know he was heading his way when an explosion rocked the building.

"Sorry to cut us short professor but I think I better check this out and see what's going…" Just as he was gonna finish that sentence two voices rang out loud and clear. "DUSTIN!" "ASH!" "HELP US!" Dustin whirled around and noticed some weird looking creature holding Melody and Misty and taking off with them through some kind of portal. "HANG ON!" The Pokémorph sprinted towards the portal only for it to close before he could get there. "DAMN YOU!" Ash just stood there dumbstruck as they disappeared from his vision. "Tracey I need you to contact Officer Jenny and let her know what's going on. I'm gonna try and locate them if I can." Tracey ran off to the local Police Station to give a report on what happened while the Moltres morph sat down and concentrated. _'Where are you?' _ He searched for several minutes when he felt an abnormal power centered on route 202. _'What is that?' 'What it just disappeared now?'_ For indeed the strange source of the power had disappeared as quickly as it came. "Nurse Joy I need to leave a message here can you tell Officer Jenny that we will be back shortly to answer any questions she may have?" "Sure I will be sure she gets the message." "Thank you, Ash lets go." Dustin started to walk out the door when he was hit with an image so horrifying that it threw him into a rage and the orb on his hands started to glow… _**"Spacial Rend!" **_As he said that a pink like energy rushed from his swinging right hand and blasted into the air and a portal opened showing the inside of a shack with the creature that took Misty and Melody from them. "Ash go through now!" They both jumped through with Ash tripping halfway through and falling with Pikachu shocking him for landing on him.

Dustin noticed a Luxio standing there with a girl lying on the floor with clothes around her from another person. But he wasn't focused on that right now he was more focused on the creature standing in front of him. "What are you?" "I am a monument to all your sins and as this monument you can not touch me." "Cocky little bastard aren't ya?" _'Focus Dustin first break his mind and find out where they are then kick his ass and save them.' _Dustin focused on his psychic powers and sent the energy to the creature's mind to find out where the girls are only to find out that he was psychic too. "Damn guess that wont work so we go old fashioned then."

* Start song "Citizen Soldier" by Three Doors Down. * (Quick note here when a word or sentence is in just _Italics_ that means Dustin is speaking in someone's mind or Psychspeak so-to-speak)

Dustin sent out his Ninetails and got himself ready as well. _Kyuu use Will-o-wisp._ The Ninetails nodded and used said technique. Dustin gathered flames in his mouth and shouted _**"Overheat"**_ and as Kyuu's Will-o-wisp hit the creature so did the overheat causing quite a bit of damage but not very effective since its part water. _Damn that didn't work so lets try something else here. Ah I got it Kyuu lets try Double Tech 5: "Double Hyper Beam"._ Kyuu looked at his friend and gave him a foxy grin and a nod. They both charged the technique and fired as the creature lowered its arms after blocking the last two attacks. The beams hit it right in the chest and he was thrown through several walls and almost out of the house before coming to a stop. It slowly got up and looked at Dustin and the fox and just said "Fine they're upstairs in the attic but I will return and when I do you will not be able to stop me." A space rift opened behind him and he stepped backwards shooting an aura sphere at the Pokémorph and his friend distracting them long enough to keep them from following him. As they started relaxing they noticed that they Luxio was gone and in its place was a man the same age as himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Several Minutes Before –xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mathew? Mathew? You there? Hello?"

"Y-y-y-yeah I'm here… You said I have a brother?" Mathew asked, clearly shocked about the news.

"Yes Mathew. You do. The only thing is… No one knows where he is. Or if he is alive. He broke out years before you. He was also at a totally different facility. I never went there." Krista told him.

Mathew fell silent, unsure of what to say. He knew finally that he had someone else like him. He might not know if he was alive or not… But he knew that there had to be more.

"What else do you know about him?" Mathew asked eagerly.

"Well… He is also your twin brother." Krista replied with a bit of relief. She was worried that Mat was going to hate her for not telling him. She was glad that the thought didn't even seem to cross his mind. Or at least if it did, he never showed it.

"Is that all you know?" Mathew asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I'm afraid that it is." Krista answered back.

"Dammit… I want to know more about him. I also wanna meet him. Well... I gotta go find Dawn. We kind of had an argument earlier. And without any pokémon to help-"

"Oh she's got pokémon. Didn't you know? She's into the pokémon Contests. She's got three with her." Krista said.

"Oh cool. But I still have to find her. I can't leave without her." Mathew said protectively. His Shinx let out a menacing growl as he heard something going on inside of a building nearby. Sphinxy took off running towards it growling still.

"SPHINXY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SPHINXY!" Mathew shouted at his pokémon. Then he turned back to the phone and said, "Hey Krista, Lemme call you back at the next town. I have to go chasing after Sphinxy. He jus went running off. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He hung the phone up before she could say a word.

Mat went running after his pokémon into the building without thinking. If he would have paid attention to his surroundings, he would have seen the group of Team Galactic members in their white shirts with their symbol (a G with a line through it) near the building.

As he walked in through the doors after Sphinxy, he looked around and then he shifted into his new Luxio form and started searching around. He went up the stairs and down a hall and peered in through the doors. The building itself looked like it was abandoned and needed to be destroyed. Broken glass everywhere and boards with nails lying all over the place. There were also broken boards that looked like they were good for poking and prodding people.

Mathew heard through his pokémon ears his Shinx trying to bite something. He ran over to the room and was shocked by what he seen.

He entered the room and seen his pokémon gnawing on ropes that were holding someone with blue hair in a chair. His little blue pokémon was chewing at the ropes and then noticed Mat standing there. He walked over to him and started walking over to him.

"_Master, they got Dawn!"_ The pokémon told Mat.

"_**I can see that Sphinxy. Help me get her untied"**_ Mathew ordered. He then shifted back into his human form and proceeded to until the ropes. Dawn was looking at him but didn't seem to even know what was going on. Her eyes were glassed over and she kept dropping her head like she had been drugged and it was in full effect. Even though it was impossible to change into his pokémon form with his clothes on, he wasn't worried about being naked in front of the girl he was hoping would be more than just his friend. He untied her feet and then untied her hands and was shocked by the cuts on her arms. He tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't come out of it. Finally the Shinx finished biting through the ropes holding her into the chair.

Dawn slumped over on the arm of the chair with her arms dangling off to the side. Mathew was already pissed, but he picked her up the best he could and carried her towards the exit.

*Start playing the intro of "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams*

Mathew and Sphinxy heard some sirens in the background.

"Give her back to us and you won't get hurt, Stubby" a deep voiced man called out behind him.

"You want her? Come and get her." Mathew said as he turned around, his eyes becoming a darker shade of yellow.

_You can't take me… YEAH!_

Mathew got a shock when he seen who it was who had called him "Stubby." The man was about a foot taller than the pokémorph and weighed at least twice as much. He wore a white shirt that looked like it had only one button in the middle. By the time Mathew's eyes reached the man's pants a Dark Pulse attack came flying at him from a pokémon off to the right. But it wasn't a normal pokémon. This was one of Team Rockets genetically enhanced super pokémon experiments, Mewthree. Mathew flew back, dropping Dawn in the process. Mathew got up and shook his head, his eyes were glowing a real dark shade of yellow. He started to walk towards the pokémon and the man, stepping on glass and boards and breaking them in half like they were nothing. He sent a Thunder at the Mewthree catching it off guard and paralyzing it for a moment.

*song starts playing*

_Got to fight another fight, I gotta run another night  
Get it out, check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK, I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free

"You want her, come and GET HER!" Mathew yelled as he sent a Thunder towards the guy. A pokémon appeared in front of him and took the attack instead. The pokémon fell to the ground with a low "Spiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnddddddaaaaaaa," its fur smoking and singed. The poor pokémon wasn't even breathing.

Mewthree flew towards Mathew sending a Psychic attack at him and hit Mathew full force and knocked him off to the side. The man took one step and then a Luxio appeared growling at him. Mathew sent another Thunder towards the man, only this time a Wobbufett appeared and used Mirror Coat, repelling the Thunder back at Mathew. The morph just kept moving towards the man. This time Mewthree sent a Water Pulse towards the morph, pushing him back slightly but not deterring him. He sent another Thunder at Mewthree, which hit him and severely weakened it. It got up and shook its head and prepared for another attack when the man threw a rope around Mathew's Neck

_Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on  
and what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
You're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out_

Mathew let out a growl and sent a Thunder down the rope and shocked the hell out of the man. Mewthree sent a Confuse Ray at Mathew, which hit him, but didn't phase him. Mathew then sent a Thunderbolt at both the man and Mewthree, which hit both. The man hit his knees and Mewthree dropped like a newborn Girafarig onto the ground with a sickening thump and crack, meaning the poor creature had split his head open in the back.

Ooh Come on

Mathew Finally looked back at where Dawn was laying. Sphinxy was trying to pull her away from a board that she was on. To Mathew's horror, he saw why the Shinx had been unsuccessful. Dawn was sprawled face down onto the floor on top of the boards and glass. One of the boards had a nail sticking out of it that had punctured the poor girl's heart, killing her almost instantly. Once Mathew realized that, his rage, anger, and sadness, all went into his next attack. He sent it towards The Team Rocket man and his pokémon, electrocuting them all instantly. He then changed into a Dialga instantly and unknowingly used a Dragon Claw, unknowingly, on the group, finishing them off.

_Don't judge a thing, until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free  
Oh Yeah I'm Free_

Mathew, still in his Dialga morph, walked over to where Sphinxy and Dawn were. Dawn was dead; the Shinx couldn't understand why she wouldn't say anything too him. Mathew looked down at her and let out a long howl of despair. Then everything except Mathew stopped moving. He looked around and then noticed that everything was reversing and the fight that had just occurred replayed itself in reverse. Mathew watched as he killed the people without any mercy, and also had killed the Spinda without meaning too. He also watched as Dawn went flying from where she laid on the ground and into his arms. He then watched as he carried her from where he was to the room and then also as he came up and watched as it reversed all the way to where the Team Rocket Grunt brought her up there. This time, as he went up the stairs, he went into the room, got dawn free and then set her down and went to face the guy. He transformed into his Luxio half and knocked out the Spinda, and was about to knock out Mewthree when a dimensional rift opened up and out flew a boy about his age wearing a trench coat and black fingerless gloves that had reddish orbs on the back of it. Right after him came another boy and a Pikachu. The Pikachu landed on the guy and instantly shocked the shit out of him (literally). Mathew quickly got his clothes that he left in with Dawn when he moved her and got them on and went to see who it was that just crashed through.

**AN: Sorry it took so long… Well… Next chapter I'll be introducing two more people at least… And who knows… I personally might throw someone else in for all of them to meet. Who knows…? We'll find out… Hope you all have had a good bunch of Holidays! Read and Review please!**

**AN: Yea I'm sorry too but you know I said this before I have a shitty computer to deal with now and I am working on an outline for another story that I had in mind so be on the look out for that story as well as a Harry Potter story sometime in the distant but not too distant future. (Sigh now I just gotta find out where my list I had for the Pokémon my character was supposed to have or if I can remember it.)**


End file.
